A day in the life of Nagihiko
by AnjetteKnight
Summary: Everybody in the Shugo Chara group knows Nagihiko is a boy, except the girl he likes the most. Amu, he has a month until he can tell her the truth; will their close relationship shatter or with it create a closer one
1. Out with Amu

A day in the life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

I kept my eyes to the wall as I tried on a pair of shoes, I felt nervous. Damn me, my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, student in my school call me Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

It's not my real name, but I'm known as a girl because I've had to do so as my father and grandfathers and so far after that.

Starting next month I can dress and be a boy again, all of my closest friends know I'm a guy.

And the chair man of the school, beside one girl who I had a huge crush on. I thought about telling her, but I ended up saying I have a twin brother instead. I feel like if she knows the truth now, she'll hate me more than anything.

"Nadeshiko, does this look weird to you?" Amu asked. I turned around and blushed; she turned on a lace bra as firm as it could be. I turned my head back to the wall and looked down, "It looks fine." I muttered.

"Hum, what's wrong?" she asked walking beside me; I felt my heart beat fast; she bent down to look at me. I could see her breast from the corner of my eye. I hate being me.

"Ah, it's nothing, that one looks really good on you" I smiled standing up and looking at how the shoes fit. Amu stood up, "Thanks, how about we buy you a bra next; what size do you where?" she asked taking off the bra.

I turned around so I wouldn't see, "Oh, I where A cup" I muttered. I guess living as a girl has me acting like one sometimes.

I know I'm a guy and all but when I'm not thinking I get jealous that Amu has large breast.

"Well, I say some really cute bra's in that size; we should go back into the bra section" she said cheerily. I guess even she knows it's odd to have a 15 year old girl who's plat cheated. But I'm not a twelve year old boy anymore.

I can't pass as a girl for much longer and I'm happy I get to be my real self in a month. But how can I tell Amu without her feeling betrayed by me, "That's ok. I have enough bras as it is" I sighed taking off the shoes.

"Well than… Ah, how about we have a sleep over, I just got new sheets" she asked grabbing my shoulder. I looked at her, who had a shirt on again.

"Ah, are you sure, I don't have any clothes with me" I said trying not to visit her home. Not that I don't like it there, just that I might end up bathing with her.

And that would blow my cover big time, "Please, it's been a long time since we slept together!" she begged and I blushed.

That sounded weird, Amu and I didn't do _**that**_ kind of thing.

I don't think she notices when we dress together; I just do my make up first.

For a long time, than I wait for her to leave first, "Please, we can stop at your house" she begged hugging my arm and her breast pushed up agents my arm as well. I blushed hard, "Um, ok" I muttered hot-faced.

She smiled, "Ok, let's go pay for the shoes and clothes first" she giggled.

It's hard to say no to Amu, she's just so cute!

_**Nipa! I can't wait to keep writing this one, I've been planning it for a long time. But I had to finish a day in the life of Momiji and Yuki first. That you for reading it, please comment!**_


	2. Girl talk

A day in the life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

As I walked into Amu's house her mother had been cooking diner, "Oh, welcome home Amu, I see you brought home a friend" she smiled. I took my shoes and jacket off at the door, "Oh, good afternoon Mrs. Hinamori" I smiled back.

"Nadeshiko's staying over tonight" she said kicking her shoes off, "Alright, dinner will be done soon" she sighed.

Amu grabbed my hand and I felt an electric pulse ran up; I blushed. "Let's go" she giggled running up the stairs to her room, than she opened her room door.

"See, look how clean it is!" she said and our hands were still together. She was right, her room was cleaned up really well, not that is was normally dirty or anything.

She had new sheets and pillows and her room smelled nice, like she did. Her chara's were asleep in a basket, Amu let go of my hand and walked into her room.

I fallowed behind her, "Your room looks really good" I complimented. "Thank you" she sung happily, I wished I had a chara – but I doubt I can get one if I'm not my real self.

Amu sat on her bed.

"Come sit with me" she smiled patting a spot on the bed. I took a deep breath and nodded my head as I walked to her bed. I sat down, "Let's have a girl talk now!" she cheered.

I gagged for a moment, I'm not a girl; I'll just have to wing it like I normally do. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I asked kindly.

"Hmmmmm" she thought for a moment. "Well, let's talk about boys; who do you like?" she asked and I nearly gagged again. Out of all the things to asked, not about hair or prom or who make out with whose boyfriend!

I thought for a moment, "I don't think I like any of the boy who we go to school with. Or out side of school" she laughed itching my hair nervously.

She looked at me, "Are you sure, I think Kukai like you" she giggled covering her mouth.

I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Kukai having a crush on me; even I know he's not that kind of guy. "No way" I laughed, with both turned out head as her mother opened the door. "What are the two of you laughing at?" she asked.

We tried to stop laughing as she served us our food, "Nothing, it nothing" Amu giggled.

"Alright them, I'm leave you ladies alone" she smiled walking out the door with the serving plate. "Alright, bye mom" Amu teased as she closed the door.

"Amu, who do you like?" I asked before I starting eating.

She blushed, "Nadeshiko!" she gasped blushing. I elbowed he on the arm softly, "Hey, you ask me" I huffed playfully. She brushed her hair behind her ear, "Ok" she smiled.

"Well, I kind of like Tadase" she had begun to say, I felt a bit hard broken.

"But, I really like Nagihiko" she whispered blushing as she looked at me. I felt my heart beat fast.

"Y-You like Nagihiko?" I asked. She looked down with a big smile, "Don't look at me like that!... Do you think it's weird that I like him, I mean, because he's your brother?" she asked playing with her hair.

I smiled, "N-No, not at all, I think it's really cool that you like him. A-And I think he like you too" I blushed.

She shrugged and took a bite out of her food, "I don't know, I almost never see him. I bet he had a really hot girlfriend or something, I think I just might take my chances with Tadase" she confessed eating.

I felt a bit unset, there's no way this is happening to be; she does like me! But I'm not me, and me isn't even supposed to be in town! I wanted to bang my head on a brick wall.

"Well! I just talked to him this morning, he said he was coming into town tomorrow" I lied.

She looked at me, "Really?!" she gasped. I nodded my head, "Yea, you two should go on a date together!" I pushed no thinking. She looked down at her food.

"Well, I will if you come with me, I'm not good at going on dates alone yet" she whispered.

"Yes, I'd be happy to, I'll stay by your side the whole date!" I cheered. I froze, "Really? Thank you so much!" she smiled. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

How the hell I'm I supposed to go on a date with her and be Nadeshiko at the same time. I hate myself…

_**Nipa, next chapter with come out to night or isn't the morning. Please comment!**_


	3. Calling Amu! This date might not happen

A Day in the Life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

I hit my head on my bedroom wall, "I'm such an idiot" I muttered. I looked at the clock, an hour till have to meet Amu at the park, I picked up my phone.

How an I going to fix this, I should tell her the truth – or I can just lie to her again. Like I've been doing this whole time, I thought again before calling her.

But we've gotten so close, and it'd be rude to tell her it over the phone.

I called Amu, than licked my lips as the phone had begun to ring.

Amu: Hello?

Me: Yea, Amu, I don't thing I can make it to your date; I'm not feeling so good…

Amu: What? Nadeshiko, I really need you there with me!

ME: I'm really sorry, I am, I'm just not up to it today, you'll do fine on your own. I know you will.

Amu: I don't think I can, can't we go another day?

I bit my lip, damn it, I didn't think this threw too much; what hell was I supposed to say! I quickly tried to think of an excuse as I paced around my bedroom. "No, I' really sorry, do you wanna talk to him?" I asked. "Um, no!" she muttered,

I bit my lip, "Please, just act like you always do, it'll be fine" I begged. She didn't say anything, "Amu" I sighed.

"Come on, on our next free day from school I'll make it up to you… I'll get my dad to bring us out to eat or something, if you don't make the first step then – I donno.

I promise if it goes bad, which it won't, it'll do your homework for a month" I bribed. She giggled, "No way, we both suck in school" she giggled hard and I laughed back.

"Ok, than I'll do you one favor; any favor you want and it's done. Sound good?" I laughed. She huffed, "Um, ok, fine! But I'm still not sure what to where" she said trying to seem mad at me. "Alright, where your pink dress" I teased.

She gasped, "What, that one's really should; don't you remember how I even got that?" she asked laughing.

"Ah, I donno, but you look really good in it; and it matches with your hair.

"Didn't you hear me, Yaya dared me to buy it at that lady store; the women at the cash register looked at me crazy! Don't you remember?!" she giggled harder. "It's still cute, you'll have to sneak out the house with it but it's cute" I laughed. "Ok, I'm going to where it than" she giggled.

We both waited till we stopped laughing hard enough, so that we could start talking again.

"Should I where panties?" she asked and I felt my body get warm, "What, your crazy!" I laughed, "I'm joking" she laughed back. I sat down, "Well, I'll talk to you later, get really. He's on his way now."

_**Nipa! Nothing farther. :D next chapter in a few minutes or tomorrow!**_


	4. Our first date

A day in the life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

Walked to the fair alone, she said she'd meet me here; I felt a bit weird as I waited. I stopped, and somebody bumped into me, I turned around and turned pink.

"Good afternoon Nagihiko" Amu smiled looking like a little kid; why didn't I notice she was fallowing me. "Ah, hey, how long have you been fallowing me?" I asked.

She walked ahead of me, "Only a few seconds, I thought I'd try scaring you but I'm not very good at it huh" she teased. I smiled, "yea," I laughed lightly.

As we good to the front date, the women let us in and Amu ran to where the rides were and pointed, "Nagi, look at how high this ride goes! She cried.

I walked up to her and she turned her head with a hide smile, why the hell would she want me to come on a date with her… If she does fine on her own?!

"Do you wanna go on it?" I asked with my hands in my pockets, I wanted to act a bit bad boy. Even though Ikuto does it better, but it's just a good idea to make a difference in the 'twins' personality.

"Yes, let's go" she smiled running to the gate of the ride; I was fast to run behind her.

Amu once told me that she had only been to a fair once, so I'm happy I got the chance to be here with her today. We were the first ones in line, "Go head" the man said opening the gates. We walked into the ride and sat down at the front, "I'm kind of scared now" she mumbled.

The man strapped us in, "Do you want to hold my hand?" I offered and she blushed.

She looked down and nodded her head, I took her hand, and it was warm and soft. "Ok, keep both arms and legs in the ride at all time" the man sighed before walking away. We had laughed quietly, "You don't say" I joked as the ride had begun to start; Amu gasped and held my hand tight.

I looked at her and she looked uncomfortable as the ride started, she squeezed my hand.

She looked at me and sniffed, "I'm afraid of tall rides" she cried, my head nearly fell down.

"Really?" I asked, our head hit the back of the seat and the ride went down, "AHHHHH!" Amu screamed and my ear dump begged for it's life. I don't know how long that ride was but my there were way to many twist and turns. As the ride stopped Amu was shaking and she still held my hand.

"She still cried as she wiped her eyes, "Are you ok?" I asked trying to cheer her up. I don't understand why she would choose such a large ride knowing she was afraid of heights. "Yea, sorry I cried during the ride" she sniffed, I wiped her tears with my free had. "It's ok" I smiled.

"How about we go play at the arcade instead" I suggested. She smiled and nodded her head, "Sounds fun."

After a few game, I won a handful of teddy bears for Amu, I'm not good at sports for nothing.

As I won yet another one she Amu on my arm, I looked at her and she pointed at another huge ride. "Can we go on that one?" she asked hugging my arm again. I laughed, "You really want to do that again?" I asked her as I took the stuffed animal from the unset man. I won a lot of the stuff there.

She nodded her head bent down again with a begging look; I ear, with my good ears, a few guys talking about her 'backside'. I grabbed her butt and she gasped as I pushed it up, so that she wasn't bending over.

"Sorry, you should be careful; this dress is really cute but there are a lot of perverts trying to look at your underwear. I should if hit myself over the head.

I confess I tried at least 4 or 5 times to look at her underwear, I hope she was wearing them anyways.

"Ok, let's go on the ride" I smiled. As the man strapped as in the ride and held on to all of the teddy bears beside the one Amu held in her hand.

"Hey, N-Nagi" she muttered squeezing one my arm, I looked at her. "I'm really scared of this ride!" she sniffed. My head fell and I chuckled as little as I could, "Get ready" I sighed. "AHHHHHHH" she screamed as we started going up, oh Amu.

As we got off the ride she holds my hand and wiped her tears with the other. "Sorry" she sniffed and I smiled at her. "Was it worth it?" I asked.

She leaded agents my arm and I turned pink, "It was really fun" she sniffed. We both laughed, I bet we looked like a couple as we walked together. Holding hands and she leaded on my arm, laughing we stuffed animals.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?" I asked, she nodded her head and I smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked. She looked for a moment, "Chocolate covered Dongo's" she huffed happily. "Ok, can I have that and a cheese burger with fries and two sodas" I ordered. I looked at the sky, it was getting dark and I frowned. It feels like we've only been here a while, wish the night last forever.

The food here was really good, I finished early and watched Amu eat. I laid my head on my palm, she looked so cute eating, like an innocent little girl.

She looked at me and blushed, she looked to her right and let, "Are you staring at me?" she blushed harder. I laughed and nodded my head, "You're really cute" I confessed simply. She smiled, I wiping a bit of chocolate off of her lips.

I licked my finger and she gasped, "It's really good" I smiled not talking about the chocolate.

I could always smell Amu lip gloss but I never got the chance to try it as I hungered so badly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom for a moment, t-to freshen up" she smiled. "Alright".

I sat back and looked up at the shy, today is so peaceful, I felt my phone vibrate.

I took it out and Amu, as calling, I almost forgot I only have one phone. I answered it, "Hello" I said in my girly voice. A few guys passed by and I felt embarrassed, I hoped she didn't notice our backgrounds are the same.

Amu: Hey, it's Amu

Me: What's wrong, isn't your date going well?

Amu: Yes, it's going very well.. But it's getting late and it'll end soon, and I want to know if I should kiss him…

(I blushed) Me: Um, yea, I think that'd be a good idea

As Amu talked a few guys walked up to me, "Hey babe" one said to my. I bit my lip, "I'm talking to some one right now" I whispered.

They looked at each other and laughed, "Yea, Amu, is the really date really good" I asked.

Guy: It'll tell you what's good, me getting a piece of that ass"

i felt myself nearly throw up, do I really look like a girl?!

Amu: Yea, I hope all my screaming on the rides didn't scare him off!

"Can you guy's shut up!" I whispered to them and they laughed.

Me: Don't worry, I do the same when I go on rides with him, but you're screaming is a lot cuter than mine!

Guy2: I know a huge ride you can scream on"

Me: _**YO, I'M A MAN! **_I hissed and they looked at each other than walked away. Those fucking idiots pissed me off and I realized Amu was on the phone. "Son of bitch" I thought to myself. "Ah, is there something going on? She asked.

I hit my head on the back of the chair, "N-no, I'm watching a movie, I-I gotta go Amu" I muttered hanging up.

"Shit" I muttered. She came out of the bath room and I smiled at her, "Welcome back, you wanna got on the fairest wheel before we leave?" I asked. She smiled, "Yea" she smiled. I felt off, those damn jackasses could have blown my cover!

The wheel was the calmest ride we'd been on today; it was slow, cool, and romantic.

I noticed Amu had fallen asleep beside me and i chuckled softly. I was really hoping to kiss her tonight, I wrapped my arm around her and lay my head on hers, but this was nice too.

_**Nipa! I really wanted to fit more into this but I didn't wanna make the chapter to long, I'll start with the next chapter ride away! Please comment and ask for something you want to happen! Nipa….**_


	5. My car ride With Amu

A Day in the Life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

As I promised Amu; on our next free school day, that I'd go out to eat with her. Because I or Nadeshiko didn't go on the date with her, even thought the date was really great.

As Amu and I walked to my house, she normally leaves her chara's at home for some reason. My father waved to us and I got red, "Dad, what heck did you do to the car!" I hissed pointing at the junk stuffed car.

My father and Amu laughed, "Well, my friend had a lot of stuff he needed me to move for him so… You two will be a little crushed for space" he smile.

The car was boxed everywhere, to the point where there were only two free seat. The front seat, and the seat behind it, "I'm sorry Amu, this kind of thing doesn't normally happen" I apologized.

She smiled at me, "That's ok, I'll just sit on your lap" she giggle running to the car.

I blush, sit on my lap, ah crap; this would be fine if I was a guy! I got the feeling my dad planed this out.

As I sat down I got a bit of a 'thrill' as Amu sat on my lap, she's light weighted and really warm. As my dad started driving, the road had been bumping and Amu keeping going up and down.

Even time her butt hit my lap I blushed harder, I bit my lip, "C-Can't we go on a less bumpier road?" I asked.

Amu looked at me a bit worried, "Are you ok, does your stomach hurt?" she asked. She touched forehead, "Your face is kind of hot" she muttered.

"N-no" I whispered shyly. "Well I think the bumpier the better, let's take the rocky road!" he laughed turning up some music.

Amu rocked her hips to the song and had begun to feel light headed. "There is nothing you can do that I have no already done to myself" she sung.

(The songs called 'Never wanted to dance)

I could feel the vibrations from her singing and I smiled, "I love you" I muttered hiding my face on her back.

I felt my face and body get hot as I bit on to her shirt.

"Get ready for this rock in the road!" My father called and Amu cheered.

"Are you ready?" Amu asked me and I nodded my head yes. I closed my eyes and felt my breathing faster until –

"You feel alright kindo?" my dad asked me, I donno how he knew but I knew he did.

"Umhm, can I have a towel… My legs are cold" I led catching my breath.

He tossed a cold towel back to me, "I'm guessing you predicted it'd need one" I growled. He laughed as Amu sat up, she sat down and squired. "It's cold!" she gasped and I blushed again.

This is going to be a long ride…

As Amu got out of the car I felt light headed, "There are extra underwear in the trunk" he teased.

I turned red, "You suck" I hissed getting out of the car. "Hey Nadeshiko, what are you doing?" she asked happily... I blushed, a bit, "Ah, nothing, I'll meet you inside ok" I smiled.

"Ok" she smiled running into the restaurant.

I hide the pair of under wear in my purse, "You got everything?" my dad asked.

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, "Sorry, I'll move all of the stuff out before I pick the two of you back up" he apologized. I kept walking, "Don't" I commanded blushing. I heard him laugh before he shutting the door and driving away. I smiled, one week till I can stop dressing like this…

_**NIPA! Next chapter Is going to add some jealousy. If anybody has a request of who will try to tear them apart before 8:45 (Unless I start writing early) than go ahead and ask.**_

_**Thank you for reading, please comment, fav, or like!**_


	6. The other boy

A day in the life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

Three days after Amu and went out to eat I got a phone call from her, "Hello?" I asked. I was a bit odd because it was around 7 pm and we talked just an hour ago.

She screamed excited and I jumped up, "A-Amu, what happened?" I asked getting up out of bed. I pulled up my boxers, out of all the time to call; I was kind of busy…

"Hey, you know the guy Kairi Sanjo, in class b?" she asked excited. I thought for a moment, "Ah, yes, he has really short green hair and where's glassed right?" I asked.

"Yea, so, I was out with Yaya and we bump in to him… He started talking to us, and we when and got slush's together. And he brought up the time in elementary school when he said he loved me. You remember that right?" she went on about.

I had begun to pace and get nervous, "Y-Yea, why, what's he say?" I asked.

"Well, he said that he still liked me a lot and"- I stopped her, "Wait, Kairi likes you?" I asked in shock. "Ahuh, he does, and then I was like 'oh', and he kissed. Like, on the lips!" she bragged and I brushed my hair back upset.

"What to you mean he kissed you?" I muttered laying my head agents my wall. "Before I left we Yaya, he like, kissed my on the lips and told me 'I wanna make you my girl'.

I almost died, I've had a guy kiss me before!" she giggled shyly. "Oh Amu, what do you think of him?" I asked.

"I donno, I didn't think much of him before this… But he's a really good kisser!" she giggled. "Oh, he's calling me, I-I'll call you back later ok" she smiled.

She hung up before I got to say another word, "Damn it" whispered… "DAMN IT!" I hissed.

I was quick to find Amu at lunch the next day; she was sitting with Yaya and Rima.

"Good morning Nadeshiko" Amu smiled. "Hi!" Yaya cheered, Rima waved as I sat down. I really needed to talk to Amu, she never called me back later night.

Me: "Amu, you never called me back last night"

Amu: "Yea, I'm really sorry, but Kairi and I were up all night talking"

Yaya: "He kissed you like one of those 17 year old boys"

Amu: "What, he's only a year older than me"

Me: "Do you like him?"

Rima: "I thought you liked Nagi"

Amu: "I do really like Nagi, but now I like Kairi a little too"

Rima: "And Tadase and Kukai, And Ikuto"

Amu: "DO NOT! I have very small crush one them, I like Nagi out of even one. But Kairi's kind of a bad boy

Rima: "And Ikuto"

Amu: "I mean cute bad boy, not jackass bad boy!"

Me: Don't you think it's odd to waver between the two?"

Amu: "I know, but Nagi's almost never around, I think if he went to this school we would have been dating already"

Yaya: "…" (Rima and Yaya look at me)

Me: "Well, I think!"-

"Hey Amu." We looked behind Amu and Kairi had his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Amu, wanna share lunch with me?" He asked. She blushed, "Yea, hey, I'm going to sit with Kairi ok" she smiled getting up. "Sure, be good" Yaya and Rima smiled.

"No promises" Kairi teased. "See you later Nadeshiko" she smiled, I nodded my head then looked down.

When Amu left they looked at me.

Yaya: "Hey Nagihiko, don't you like Amu?"

Me: "Yea"

Rima: "You should rip of your clothes and tell her you love her, and tell Kairi to go fuck off"

Yaya: "YEA!"

Me: "So you want me to get naked and tell Amu the truth and tell her I love her to top it off?"

Rima: "If you don't want Kairi in under her skirt than yes, you should at least tell her the truth"

Me: "I can tell her in a few days!"

Yaya: "That's a long time"

Rima: "I heard a rumor Kairi works fast"

Me: "Ok, ok, I'll tell her during the fled trip tomorrow"

Yaya: "good idea'

Rima: "You better"

_**Nipa! I hope you all like this chapter, as a request I put Kairi as the 'other man'. I'll start the next chapter after I eat and it takes me a while to write. I'll have it out tomorrow the latest if I get lazy, Please comment, think you for reading what I have so far!**_


	7. My bath with Amu

A Day in the life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

I sat down in the bus for the long ride to the Miki Falls, "Amu, sit with me" I smiled.

She sat down beside me, "Hey, I kind of wanted to sit next to Kairi during the ride" she blushed. "Um, so you would sit next to me; I really wanted you to! You haven't asked him yet right, so it ok?" I begged sweetly.

She sighed and smiled, "Ok, that's only because we're best friends for life… You look kind of sad, what's wrong" she asked. I smiled and sat back, "Nothing, I just didn't want to with anyone else" I blushed. The ride there wasn't very long, that might be because Amu and I fell asleep most of the way.

Later we stead up our rooms, I had hoped I the room alone; that way I didn't up bathing with anyone.

I'd be easier hiding my secret with anyone, if anything it like to room with Yaya and Rima. That way they'd understand why we could bath with each other, but that didn't happen.

I unpacked my stuff feeling uneasy, "Hey, Nadeshiko, did you wanna take a bath with me?" Amu asked smiling. I blushed, "Ah, it's ok, you take one with out me; I think I'll just unpack my stuff first" I smiled back.

Amu thought for a moment, "Oh, that's alright, now that I think of it I should probably start unpacking too" she giggled. I took a deep breath, I wonder if Rima or Yaya would switch rooms with me… Than again that'd hurt Amu's feelings.

I felt my head begun to hurt as much as my heart, 3 days; just 3 days and I don't have to keep lying to her…

I took a nap after unpacking; I don't know what it is about long bus rides that makes my tired.

Even when I sleep the whole ride, I rolled on my side and yawned as I had begun to wake up. I opened my eyes and blushed as Amu slept beside my, I couldn't help but smiled at how cute she was. I got up after looking at her for a while; this was my chance to bath!

I got naked and turned on the bath; Amu's a heavy sleeper so I doubted she'd wake up. I took my time getting in the warm water; I sat back in the large bath and closed my eyes.

"Nadeshiko, are you in here?" Amu asked and I jolted up, how the hell did she wake up so soon?!

I bent down soon that my chest was under water, "Yea" I called.

"It's kinda late to be talking a bath, oh, I'll get in with you" she giggled.

I had heard her striping her clothes behind me, "Ah, I-I was just about to get out" a muttered. I heard her get in and my heart skip a bit, I was ready to get out but Amu grabbed my hand. I turned around and she looked a bit sad.

"How come you never wanna bath with me anymore?" she asked tilting her head.

I got a cold chill, "Ah, Amu, what do you mean?" I asked. She shrugged her head, "We used to bathe together and sleep next to each other a lot. We use to come over each others house all the time but you avoid that kind of thing a lot now" she mumbled. I felt guilty.

Amu was right; latterly I've been trying to be a boyfriend instead of a best friend when I use to be both. Kind of.

I sat down and faced her, "I'm sorry, I've just had a lot to do lately, a lot to think about" I apologized. She smiled, "That's ok, as long as you let me wash you back" she teased hugging my and my face turn red.

Her breast were squeezing agents my each I felt a bit drossy. _Think about some thing else, think about some thing!_

_I felt weak as Amu washed my back, I wanted to talk to her; but I feel like a gasp of pleasure might come out instead… "Hey _Nadeshiko, do you feel uncomfortable bathing with me?" Amu asked playfully.

I cleared my throat, "Hmm, Ah, n-no, not really" I sighed. "What do you mean no really?" she asked curiously.

I thought for a moment, what kind of excuse could I use that would shut her up? Not that I didn't want her talking but I didn't want her panting as I talked to her.

"Well, because… Hum, I feel uncomfortable because my breasts are small" I lied.

It was quite for a moment, "Really?! I felt odd because my breasts were really big" she gasped. My head feel, "Well don't worry about it, I like you boobies!" she joked. She grabbed my chest out from under my arms and her breast squeezed up agents my breast again.

"Ah, A-Amu" I gasped shyly. "You don't have to feel uncomfortable because they really cute and all wrapped up a small package" she giggled.

She stopped laughing and the first thing I thought was, 'I'm so screwed'. She leaded up to peek at my and blushed harder as I closed my legs as best as I could.

"Oh wow, you really are as plat as a board" she said plainly surprised.

I nearly turned to dust, what the hell, I knew she wasn't a bright girl but it's it obvious I'm a guy!

I really don't look that much like a girl naked! "Hey Nadeshiko, let's sleep together too" she giggled rubbing her head between my shoulder and neck. "S-sure" I whimpered feeling her breast rub agents me more.

I gasped and my head fell, "Are you ok Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"I felt relaxed, Yes, but I'm ready to get out now" I smiled feeling at ease.

_**NIPA! The next chapter will come out when I wake up to day. Which is 4 or 5pm, please comment and ask for request! Thank you for reading also!**_


	8. I would part 1 of 3

A day in the life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

I put on my sleeping gown and underwear before Amu came out of the bath room.

I rubbed my head and took my pony tail out, after wearing it for so long I started to get annoyed. I can't wait till I get to be a guy; I'll never wear a pony tail again! I sat in bed as after I clean it and turned the light off.

I turned the TV on; I some times have a hard time going to sleep if there's nothing on. Amu came out of the bathroom with an almost see threw shirt and underwear.

I blushed and looked at the TV, Amu sat next to me; and I heard a little sound come from out of her mouth which made me shiver for a moment.

I looked at her and blushed harder, she was staring at me with big yellow yes and amazement as she blushed.

"A-Amu, why are you staring at me like that?" I blushed getting tense.

"You look a lot like Nagihiko with your hair out, she blushed. In my mind I punched myself, holy shit! The only difference the real between me and Nadeshiko is the pony tail and voice…She crawled on all fours and I could see her cleavage, I bit my lip.

"I-I'll put my pony tail back in" I mutter.

"N-no!... It's ok, would you mind if I kissed you?" Amu gasped and I held my breath to stop my noise bleed. Amu wants to kiss me, not that it's a bad thing but she doesn't know it's really me! "A-Ah, no, why would you wanna do that!" I gasped.

She looked a bit and I realized I rejected her, "Because I never got to kiss Nagi…

Can I practice with you, well, because you look just like him?" she asked sweetly.

I swallowed hard, "Ok, but only because you're my friend" I blushed.

Amu put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me shyly, her lips were shaking so I know that she was nervous. I put my hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes and I closed mines. So this is what it's like to kiss Amu…

I hate Kairi now, for stealing away her first kiss, it should have been mine.

Amu stopped and our lips came apart, I opened my eyes; why' she stop? She giggled; "Thank you Nadeshiko, I think I can kiss Nagi on my own now" she smiled.

I grabbed both of her cheeks and kissed her again, there's no way she can kiss me once and think I'm happy with that! She pulled me away, "Nadeshiko" she muttered.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked tensing up a bit.

"Practice makes perfect" I whispered kissing her, I felt myself ignore my normal thoughts. I pushed her on the bed as I kissed her and I had gotten excited.

I licked the tip of her tongue than the roof of her mouth and she shoved me away and sat up.

"What I you doing!" she gasped covering her mouth; I panted and wiped my mouth.

"I thought it was ok" I blushed licking my lips, "B-But that was kind of weird… Let's, just not do that again ok" she mumbled. I felt like kissing her again, "But why no, I really like you!" I gasped before shrugging my head.

She looked at me in shock, "Oh my gosh Nadeshiko, your gay" she gasped. I bit my lip, "N-no!" I said sitting up. She got out of bed, _**WHAT THE HELL NAGIHIKO, WHY WOULD I SAY THAT!**_

"Not that I don't like you but I'm just not that way" she apologized.

"Amu" I muttered getting up, she shrugged her head as it sunk in. "That's why you didn't wanna bathe with me o-or come over my house!" she gasped. I nodded my head no, "I'm really sorry, I think we should switch rooms with Yaya" she confessed walking away.

"Wait, Amu!" I called. I sighed as she walked out of the room, I hate myself so much.

_**Nipa, I think… Next chapter will be leading up to the end of it all! I hope you all liked this chapter, please comment and make request.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	9. Give my life part 2 of 3

A day in the life Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

Why did I have to be born the person I am, if I wasn't forced the life this life style…

Everything would be different, if I could have stayed Nagihiko, Amu would be my girlfriend. I'd play basket ball and soccer with Kukai everyday, and mess up Tadase's hair for the fun of it.

"Nagihiko, you should have asked Yaya or I to switch room" Rima sighed. I lay down on my side, I couldn't care less; there's no way Amu will ever forgive me…

I felt some one sit on the bed, my eyes felt heavy with tear but I was too tried to cry. "Nagi, stop worrying about Amu; if she doesn't care about you to understand you… Then it's her own fault" Rima sighed.

I rolled over and Rima was blushing, "I don't care, I love Amu; it's only like this because I'm stuck acting like twins" I explained. She unbuttoned her shirt and I sat up, "Rima, what are you doing?" I asked.

I grabbed both of her hands, "Stop it, now!" I yelled and she looked as if she wanted to cry. What the hell is wrong with her, she's never did this kind of thing before.

"Why, why is it always Amu that you're chasing after? I love you; I understand what you're going through!

So you even know if Amu likes you the way you love her, all these other guys that she likes… Ikuto Kukai, Tadase, and Kairi's already kissed her. And she wants you as well, she can't chose who she wants, can't you tell she's just a selfish slut!" she hissed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled and she gasped.

I got out of bed, "How dare you say that about her, she's you best fucking friend!

She sticks up for you all the time and you say shit like this behind her back?!" I growled. She stared to cry and I brushed my hair back, "I love you more then she does" she cried forcing a kiss on me.

I pushed her away, "Stop, Rima, just stop" I muttered, she cover her mouth as she cried. "I'm leaving" I sighed away out, as I shut the door as slid down. I'm so sorry…

_**I know this chapter a shorter than the others but trust me; the next one will be longer. Because it's going to be the last. And if you have any request our comments than post them now.**_

_**Because I'm writing the last one right now! Oh, and I forgot, Nipa!**_


	10. Human part 3 of 3

A day in the life of Nagihiko

By: Kisshawna King

No more, I thought about it a lot last night; I called Amu and asked her to meet me outside.

That never happened; I tried calling her on her cell phone and texting her; and even Yaya. Took out my pony tail and changed into my normal guy clothing. I looked out the window of the building as it rained.

I gasped as Amu walked outside alone with an umbrella, and ran down stairs. If it was fast I could catch her, and I know that I could catch her, I ran out of the door. "Amu" I yelled, and he turns around and looked a bit shocked that I was here. "Nagihiko" she smiled.

She gasped as I embraced her tightly and she dropped her umbrella.

I held her tightly, "Amu, I love you, more than anything else; a-and I don't want to lose you to Kairi!" I cried. I held her tightly and my head was in between her head and shoulder. "Don't hate me, please, I so sorry" I apologized painfully.

"I'm sorry" I muttered.

Amu wrapped my arms around my back, "I love you too, but why are you sorry?" she asked.

She gently pushed me off so that she could look at me, "I don't have a twin sister" I muttered as it rained down hard on us. She looked me in the eye, as if I was joking.

"Your lying" she whispered. I nodded my head, "You're the only one in the group that doesn't know, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that I'm a guy. It's this whole rule in my family and I wanted to tell you so badly" I confessed.

Amu turned as pink as her hair, as the rain came down hard, she pushed me away.

"You're a liar!" she cried and she slapped me, I rubbed my jaw, "I disserved that" I sighed. "Forgive me?" I asked, but her face didn't change; that face of disappointment and sorrow. "Oh Nagi, you don't understand" she cried running away.

I lunged my self to run after her, but I knew that was selfish; she has a right to hate me.

I lied to her, she never knew it was a guy she was bathing with, and sleeping with. How confused she must be right now, I coughed as it rained to me.

I started to wait, _**And yet, **_"And yet" I muttered.

"I want to see her" I muttered with my head down. _**I have to see her,**_ "So that she would have to feel confused, _**so I can help her understand.**_

"And when she does" I whispered. _**She can hate me, never talk to me, because she know why she wants to. Even thought I love her, and yet,**_ "And yet, I want to run away, and pretend that this never happened; even though it'll heard so much.

I walked back into the hotel, and walked upstairs; soaked in cold water. But I could feel it, how heavy it weights on my back; like a burden.

Yaya was outside of Amu's room, "I don't think you should go in there, she's really unset" Yaya advised.

I shrugged my head in shame, "I don't care" I whispered opening the door and Amu was sitting down as she wiped her eyes. I sat down beside her, "You hate huh" I chuckled weakly.

She punched me on the arm but because she was crying it was a weak throw. "No" she sniffed. I looked as her and she didn't look very upset.

"I'm not mad at you because we bathe together and slept together. I just wish you wouldn't of lied to me" she sniffed, I stayed still, "I wanted to tell you more than anything, I would have in 2 days" I smiled. "Do you still love me?" I asked.

Amu leaded over and kissed me on the cheek, "Yea" she whispered. I kissed her back, "You wanna do it with me?" I asked curiously. She giggled and shoved my arm, "No!" she gasped. I laughed back, "Thought I'd ask" I joked.

I hugged my arm, "Maybe, tonight" she whispered smiled at me and I kissed her forehead. "I love you a lot" I laughed and she blushed and laughed back. "Nipa" she teased kissing me back.

_**Well that says it all! I hope you all like this story I made in less the 48 hours! And I happy I started and finished it in less than two days, if you have any request on my next story stay the word!**_

_**For everyone that doesn't know, Nipa (Knee-pa) means grampa and it's just a really cute word in Japan to say. Thank you for ready, oh, and I'll be re-opening 'A day in the life of Amu' and start writing on that. I donno, is that a good idea, please comment!**_


End file.
